True love
by killerwerewolf1012
Summary: Arthur decides to stay with Selenia
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers thank you for picking my story. This is my first story so i hope you guys don't hate it. I want only good comments. enjoy !

Chapter 1

At the beehive selenia just slapped arthur in the face for not telling her he is allergic to bees.

Arthur: ow.

Selenia: that's what you get for not telling me you are allergic to bees. What would i do if i lost you? I love you and your my king.

Arthur: i love you to and i will see you tonight.

Selenia looked at him confused.

Selenia: what do you mean?

Arthur: Selenia i coming back tonight and i am staying in your world from now on.

Selenia: Oh WOW are you serious?

Arthur: of course why would i lie. I love you selenia and i want to be always.

Selenia blushed then tackled arthur to the ground and kissed him hard.

Selenia: i can't wait to see you tonight but how are you going to get back?

Arthur: i am going to use the vines.

Selenia: alright so i will see you tonight.

Selenia then hands a yellow glowing ball to arthur.

Arthur: what is this?

Selenia: it will make you your regular size.

Arthur: ok i will see you tonight selenia i love you.

Selenia: i love you to.

Selenia kisses arthur then arthur ate the yellow ball and started growing to his normal size. He ran to fight maltazard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly maltazard got away from arthur. But after everything calmed down arthur ran to his grandparents house.

Arthur: is everyone ok?

His family nodded their heads then arthur sighed in relief. After a little bit arthur got the courage to tell his family what he is doing.

Arthur: so everyone i have something to say.

Arthur mom: ok we are all ears

Arthur: ok here we go. I am going back to the minimoy world and i am staying there with my queen selenia.

His family just looked at him then his father stepped in. He walked to arthur and gave him a hug.

Arthur: dad?

Arthur dad: i am happy for you arthur you found a girl you love you have my blessing.

Arthur: thanks dad.

Arthur looked at his grandparents and they both nodded. Now the only person who's blessing is his mom. He looked at her then she walked to him.

Arthur mom: are you sure you want this.

Arthur: yes i am.

Arthur mom: ok then you have my blessings as well but will you return to this world.

Arthur grandpa: not after his 3rd day he will be permanently become a minimoy.

Arthur grandma: but we can go see him right?

Arthur grandpa: yes we can every 10 moons.

Arthur was so happy that everyone gave him there blessing's. So arthur gave everyone a final hug.

Arthur: so i will see you in 10 moons.

His family nodded to him.

So he went close to the garden and got the african clan to use the vines on him again then he started getting small again. After he finally finished shrinking he ran to selenia house. He knocked on the door.

Selenia: come in.

Arthur came in then blushed when he saw selenia in a beautiful pink dress. Selenia saw arthur blushing which made her laugh.

Selenia: i will take it by your blushing i look good in this dress.

Arthur: of course you look good in anything.

Selenia: thank you my prince

Selenia sat down on the bed but arthur just stood there embarrassed. She looked over to arthur then patted the bed next to her. Arthur got the courage to seat next to selenia.

Selenia: did you say bye to your family?

Arthur: yes but they are coming on the 10 moon to see us.

Selenia: oh that's nice can't wait to meet them.

Selenia then gathered some courage and kissed arthur so hard that he fell over on the bed. Their tongues intertwining they broke the kiss for some air. Then selenia got up and started undressing. Arthur got so embarrassed.

Arthur: what are you doing?

Selenia: undressing

Arthur: well i can see that but why.

Selenia: to mate with you.

Arthur: oh but i never mated before.

Selenia: me either but i would like to try i mean if you are for it to.

Arthur: yes i am

arthur starts to undress and they both go back onto the bed then start making out. Arthur then goes for Selenia breasts which make selenia gasp. which scared arthur.

Arthur: i am sorry.

Selenia regained her composure then says "its ok i just got a little excited that's all please continue."

Arthur went back to her breast and began to massage them after a while arthur took selenia left breast into his mouth. Wich made selenia moan in pleasure. Selenia then started gliding against arthur member which made arthur more excited. Selenia then punished herself and started moving down on arthur member which made her scream in pain. Arthur got worried.

Arthur: are you ok?

Selenia: yea a little pain won't stop me.

Selenia then continued going down on arthur. after arthur was all the way in he waited a little bit until selenia wasn't in so much pain.

Arthur: are you feeling better?

Selenia: yes you can move now.

Arthur slowly started to move. after a little bit they both started moaning and arthur picked up the pace.

Arthur: i am going to cum

Selenia: me to come inside me i want children.

Arthur and selenia came at the same time then selenia landed on arthur exhausted.

Arthur: so was it good for you?

Selenia: yes how about you my prince?

Arthur: of course my queen.

Selenia: i am so glad you are here

Arthur: and here i will stay.

they soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Selenia woke up first and looked over to see her sleeping prince then smiled. She got up and kissed him on the check then got dressed finally went out to get food for them. After she got enough food to feed herself and arthur she returns to her house and is suprised to see arthur already awake and dressed.

Arthur: good morning my love

Selenia: good morning my prince. I got us some food for breakfast hope you are hungry.

Arthur walked and kissed selenia then says "of course i am"

Selenia blushes then seat down at the table and started eating breakfast.

Arthur: so what are we doing today?

Selenia: well we are training today.

Arthur: why are we training?

Selenia: because if you are staying in this world and you are going to be my king you need to learn how to fight everything.

Arthur: that makes sense.

After they finished eating they to big open area in the garden and began fighting. Arthur was good but selenia was better. After a while selenia suggested that they take a little break and of course arthur agreed with all his heavy breathing. As his sate down he saw something shiny poking out in the dirt. he picked it up and it was a beautiful red crystal He then got a idea for it so he put it in his pocket before selenia could see it.

Selenia: ready to go again?

Arthur: you bet

They started fighting again and arthur was doing a little better with fight but selenia noticed that arthurr would doge more than fight back.

Selenia: hold on arthur why arn't you hitting back

Arthur: because i don't want to hurt you

Selenia: its ok its just training.

Arthur: are you sure?

Selenia: yes now please start fighting back.

Arthur nodded and started fighting back and selnia smiled and says "good job babe".

Arthur smiled back and says "thanks my love."

They fight for a little longer. Then they call it a day.

Selenia: ready to go home?

Arthur: actually i need to speak to your father.

Selenia look suprised then says "ok lets go."

Arthur: no i am sorry my queen but i need to speak to him alone.

Selenia: oh of course well i guise i will see you at home.

Arthur kisses selenia then says "yes see you at home.

Arthur and selenia go back together but arthur went into the castle while selenia went into their house. Arthur starts walking deep in castle then he runs into seenia brother betameche.

Betameche: hey arthur how have you been?

Arthur: good and you?

Betameche: i have been good to. What are you up to?

Arthur: i am looking for your father do you know where he is?

Betameche: yes he is in the ballroom. I can take you to him.

Arthur: yes pelease

Betameche: ok follow me.

Betameche started leading arthur to the ballroom. When they got there they see the king Franchise dancing with another minimoy.

Arthur: excuse me Franchise.

Franchise: Oh arthur so nice to see you again. What can i do for you?

Arthur: its about selenia. I would like to throw her a human wedding.

Franchise: oh we can do that your grandfather taught us how.

Arthur: great because i also got selenia this.

Arthur pulled a beutiful red crystal

Franchise: Arthur that is a really nice crytal. I bet she will like it.

Arthur: yes i plan to give it to her tomorow

Franchise: excellent please tell me when it is done. I would like to make a annoucument to our people that we have found our future king.

Arthur: yes sir.

Franchise: i am glad you and selenia found each other.

Arthur: thank you sir. I better get going otherwise selenia will get worried.

Franchise: of course see you tomorow.

Arthur: yes.

Arthur then left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning by the time selenia woke up there was food and arthur was awake staring at her.

Selenia: well arnt you a early bird.

Arthur: yes i am and i was wondering if you can meet me at sunset in front of the castel.

Selenia: sure but what are you up to?

Arthur: nothing but i will see you then.

Arthur kisses selenia on the forehead then heads out leaving selenia confused. After a while selenia got dressed and was heading out but was stopped by her brother.

Selenia: betameche what are you doing?

Betameche: arthur asked me to keep you busy until he is ready.

Selenia: what is he prepairing for?

Betameche: sorry i cant say now lets go we have things to do.

Selenia just sighed and followed betameche. After hours of walking around they fianlly returned to the castle. selenia was closer to castle then she saw arthur dressed in a groom outfit. so then she started running toward him.

Arthur: welcome back selenia

Selenia: whats going on arthur?

Arthur: well when i talked to your father i asked him if i can do a human wedding with you.

Selenia: really?

Arthur: yes are you ok with that?

Selenia: of course

Arthur: ok here i go.

Arthur got down on one knee then pulled out the red crystal which made selenia gasp.

Selenia: oh arthur

Arthur: Selenia Queen of minimoys would do me the deepest honor of letting me be your husband?

Selenia: well you already are haha but yes.

Arthur got up then palced the cystal around selenia neck.

Selenia: its beutfiul arthur.

Arthur: not as beutiful as you.

Arthur pulled selenia into a deep kiss. As they were kissing the castle doors opened. then the king started walking toward them.

franchise: so i see that she said yes.

Arthur nodded his head then grabbed selenia hand.

franchise: well then shall we make the aannocument.

selenia and arthur looked at each other then the king fianlly nodded their heads.

franchise: great lets go.

the king leaded them deeper into the castle where the councile meetings were held. All the minimoys were already there.

Franchise: people of the minimoy world i give you our new future queen and king.

the king then pointed to arthur and selenia.

Franchise: we shall hold a human wedding on the next 10th moon.

Everyone started cheering. as the cheering stopped one person was still clapping so everyone looked towards that person. it was maltazard.

Maltazard: i am so happy selenia is getting married but i think she shouldn't get married to a human but i will fix that.


	5. Chapter 5

Athur: maltazard

Selenia quickly went behind arthur in fear. Maltazard started walking foward. as he got closer arthur started drawing his sword. He was about to charge toward maltazard but was stoped by selenia.

Arthur: selenia what is it.

Selenia: please be careful arthur.

Arthur smiled then kissed selenia.

Arthur: of course i promise i will be.

Arhur started walking toward maltazard with his sword. after they were about 2 feet away arhtur pointed his sword at maltazard.

Arhtur: i will give you one warning maltazard leave now and never bother my wife again or i will not hold back.

Maltazard laughed then says "the queen would be better with me and lets see what you got runt human".

out of nowhere maltazard swings his sword at arthur but arthur dogged it. they started fighting Arhtur was keepign up with maltazard he even got a couple stabs in but arthur started getting tired and losing his strangh.

Maltazard: getting tired little human.

maltazard got a stab in arthur left arm which made arthur scream which selenia get worried.

Selenia: arthur!

Arhtur continued to fight but then he was punched in the face and stabed in the right leg. which made arthur fall to the ground as maltazard was about to do the final swing. selenia stepped in stoped the sword with her own.

Maltazard: aww how cute arhtur having your wife step in and do the fighting.

Selenia is a lot more skilled than arthur with swords so it was easy for her to dissarm maltzard and point her sword at his throught.

Selenia: get out!

Maltazard laughed then says "ok i will leave but remeber this my queen. I will come back for you and that little human can protect you from me see you soon beutiful."

maltazard then started walking away. as he started walking away arthur tries to get up but can't. selenia see's him trying then runs over to him.

Selenia: wait arthur dont move.

Arthur tries to get up again and says "no i have to finish this" Arthur wounds start to bleed more as he tries to get up. but selenia has had enough and trips him. Aruthur yelps in pain.

Arthur: what was that for?

Selenia: now stay down.

Selenia starts to cry then says "arthur please stay down until we can get you patched up."

Arhtur noded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

After maltazard left selenia had a doctor minimoy come and check out arthur who stayed on the ground because he was in so much pain.

Doctor: he is going to need stitches but he will live.

The doctor stitched arthur up and gave selenia some herbs to help arthur.

Selenia: how is he?

Doctor: he will be fine. he felt the stitches which was good that means there is nothing wrong with his arm and leg but he will be in pain for a few days. So please make sure he stay in bed for a while.

Selenia: i will and thank you doctor.

doctor: your welcome take care.

As the doctor walks away selenia asks Betameche to help her carry arthur to their place and betameche did. they placed arthur on the bed.

Selenia: thanks betameche.

Betameche: no problem. do you think arthur is really going to be ok?

Selenia: yes he is arthur is a fighter.

Betameche: ok i will see you later sis.

Selenia: see you later little bro.

Beameche left then selenia placed a chair next to the bed were arthur was. it took a couple hours for arthur woke up.

Arthur: selenia?

Selenia: oh thank god you are awake. how are you feeling?

Arthur started to get up an arched in pain but it was bearable then says " In a little pain but nothing i can't handle."

Selenia: that's good.

Selenia showed the herbs to arthur then says "here take this it will help you."

Arthur took the herbs and swallowed them but then he felt sleepy.

Arthur: are they supposed to make me sleepy?

Selenia: yeah it will heals you faster when you sleep.

Selenia then started putting on her night gown then crawled in bed finally scooted as close as she can next to arthur. Arthur wrapped his uninjured arm around selenia.

Selenia: you ok?

Arthur: yes lets get some sleep.

Selnia: ok

Selenia and arthur fell a sleep. after a couple days Arthur started getting better and just in time because the 10th moon was tomorrow. The next morning arthur was putting on his groom outfit and selenia were getting on her wedding dress on.

Selenia: are you sure you can handle this? we can always push the wedding to the next 10th moon.

Arthur: no i am fine and plus we have been waiting for this.

Selenia blushed then nodded.

Arthur smiled back at her then says "well i better head to the castel see you there.

Selenia: see you there.

Arthur got to the castle and got prepared for selenia coming. Once the music started playing Arthur saw selenia started walking toward Arthur.

Franchise: We are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony. Arthur do you take selenia as your wife to had and to hold and will you protect her from anything that comes your way?

Arthur: yes

Franchise: daughter same question.

Selenia: i do.

Franchise: great you may now kiss the bride.

Arthur kisses selenia using their tongues. they separated then everyone started clapping.


	7. Chapter 7

After arthur and selenia kissed they started walking out of the castle towards the garden.

Selenia: i have the perfect place to have night together.

Arthur: oh yeah where.

Selenia then pointed up to a red flower.

Arthur: aww just like the flower we were in we spent our first night together.

Selenia: that's right.

Selenia set up the way to get in the flower then they got in and relaxed for a little bit.

Arthur then couldn't stand it anymore and starts kissing selenia on the bed then they start to undress each other. he starts moving his hands to her breast and girl starts moving her hand down to his member. They separated kissing.

Arthur: ready for a fun night?

Selenia: you got a some courage now and you bet.

Selenia started rubbing arthur's member a little harder and faster Arthur moaned from that

Selenia: getting turned on.

Arthur: i am always turned on when i am with you.

Selenia gigled arthur started rubbing girl breast a little harder making her moan.

Arthur: this feel good?

Selenial: yeah

Arthur poshined himself to be comfortably on top of selenia.

Arthur: you comfortable?

Selenia: yes.

Arthur then put his member in her then started out moving slowly but when he saw that girl wasn't in pain he picked up the pace which made them both start to moan louder. Arthur was getting close so he picked up the speed even more.

Arthur: Selenia i am going to cum.

Selenia: me to lets cum together.

After a couple more thrusts the arthur and selenia cam. Arthur fell on top of selenia breathing heavy.

Selenia : that was nice

Arthur: yes it was.

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. The next morning selenia woke up first but felt sick so she ran outside to throw up. Arthur heard her throwing up so he ran outside to check up on her.

Arthur: you ok?

Selenia: yes sorry i just felt sick to my stomach for some reason.

Arthur thought "could she be?" he then shook his head know.

Arthur: we should take you to the doctor.

Selenia nodded her head then they started walking to the doctor.

Doctor: so what can i do for you two lovebirds?

Selenia: i have been throwing up non stop today.

The doctor ran a few tests and asked arthur to leave the room so he can do a phyiscal exam. The doctor called arthur back in. When arthur came in he saw selenia look really happy that she was about to scream.

Arthur: what's going on selenia you look really happy

Doctor: well we have good news. Selenia is pregnant

Arthur looked at selenia and she nodded. He then jumped with joy.

Arthur: this is great i cant wait.

Doctor: i will let you two talk.

The doctor left. Arthur walked over to selenia and hugged her.

Selenia: so you are happy about this.

Arthur: of course arn't you?

Selenia: yes i am so happy.

Arthur: so how long will it take you to deliver?

Selenia: 10 moons

Arthur: great i can't wait to meet them.

Selenia and arthur kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 9 moons and one day from the 10 moon. Arthur and selenia were back at thier little home by the castle. Selenia went out for a check up and arthur was in the house thinking on how he should tell his parents that he will be a father when they come visit. While he was thinking he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and it was betameche.

Arthur: hey betameche what's up?

Betameche: arthur it's awful.

Arthur then got worried.

Arthur: did something happen to selenia?

Betameche: yes maltazard took her and he told me to tell you "come by midnight tonight and be ready to fight or your precious wife dies".

Arthur was lost in range and says "where is he?"

Betameche: at the end of the garden you will have to take the ladybug to get there in time.

Arthur: ok thanks and don't worry i will bring back your sister.

Betameche: ok but you better hurry because by tonight she will be close to labor.

Arthur nodded his head then ran off to the lady bug. He started up the ladybug and started driving. He thought "Maltazard better not hurt selenia or else he is dead". Arthur got to the end of the garden and saw selenia right next to maltazard.

Selenia: arthur!

Selenia tried to run but maltazard grabbed her. That's when arthur started to get mad.

Arthur: take your hands off her.

Arthur drew his sword. Maltazard laughed and tossed selenia to the side then drew his sword and ran to arthur. They started fighting.

Maltazard: oo you got pretty good human.

Arthur just grinned and tried to go faster so maltazard couldn't keep up. But maltazard could.

Maltazard: getting a little upset that i took your pregnant wife.

Arthur looked at him shocked then says "how do you know she is pregnant ?"

Maltazard: well look at her she looks pregnant.

Arthur stole a glance at selenia and agreed she did look pregnant but that wasn't going to stop him from protecting her and their child. They fought for a bit more but maltazard lost his balance and arthur took it to his advantage and stabbed maltazard which made him fall to the ground. arthur stabbed in the shoulder which maltazard carried his sword.

Arthur: i will give you one warning leave my wife and our future child alone or next time we fight you die understand?

Maltazard nodded his head and ran off. After things started to die down selenia yelled in pain. Arthur ran over to her.

Arthur: what's wrong selenia?

Selenia: i am feeling pain in my stomach?

Arthur thought "Oh no she is getting labor pains." Arthur slowly picked selenia up and placed her in the lady bug then drove like hell to the village. They made it just in time to the village doctor after a couple hours of labor.

Doctor: arthur would you like to meet your son?

Arthur nodded his head and walked into the small delivery room. He saw selenia holding a little baby with white hair and red eyes.

Arthur: wow he is a handsome baby.

Selenia: he takes after his father.

Arthur: how are you feeling?

Selenia: i feel tired but i will live. Would you like to hold him?

Arthur nodded his head then selenia handed their son to him.

Selenia: so what should we name him?

Arthur: how about koda?

Selenia: that sounds like a excellent choice koda it is.

Arthur kisses selenia.

selenia : i am going to get some sleep. Can you watch koda?

Arthur: yeah will be fine enjoy your rest.


End file.
